Love Is Forever
by laughinsohard
Summary: It's Steven and Connie's wedding. These are the events during the wedding.
1. Preparations

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 1:Preparations

[*]

 **Crystal Gem Temple-Day Of The Wedding**

It was early morning, and Steven was peacefully sleeping in his bed. Just then, Amethyst slowly opened the door and peaked into the room, quietly giggling. Amethyst then tip-toed over to Steven's bed.

Amethyst then shapeshifted into a trumpet, loudly waking Steven up. Steven then jumped out of bed, saluting.

"Alright, Private!" said Amethyst, shapeshifting back to her original form, "You got a big day today! Now drop and give me twenty!"

"Wait, I'm not in the Army. Oh, I'm not dreaming anymore…" said Steven.

"Alright champ, today's the big day, you gotta get ready and head for the church for the wedding." said Amethyst.

Amethyst then walked out of the room, laughing hysterically at her wake-up call. Steven then got out of bed, still wearing his pajamas. Steven then sat in the kitchen, where Pearl was making breakfast.

"Hello Steven," said Pearl, cooking breakfast, "today's the big day."

"Yes, I can't wait. Today's gonna be the best day of my life."

After breakfast, Steven then changed to his wedding tuxedo. After changing, Steven stepped out of his room to find the Gems and Greg, smiling.

"Steven, we're so proud of you." said Greg.

"Thank you." said Steven.

"We should get to the church now for preparations." said Greg.

Steven, Greg and the Gems all got in Greg's van. Greg then started the van, and drove to the church.

 **Evergreen Valley Church, Delaware-10 Minutes Later**

Because Beach City is such a small town, Beach City itself does not have a church, the closest being in the neighboring town of Evergreen Valley.

Greg's van stopped in the parking lot, with most of the guests already there.

Greg, the Gems and Steven then stepped out of the car. Walking toward the church entrance, the gang was soon stopped by family members.

This was Greg's family back in Empire State. Although Steven did not know most of them, he was happy to see that they came.

"Well, if it isn't my nephew Steven! My, how you've grown since I last saw you." said a tall man with brown hair with some grey and a black suit.

"Hey Uncle Charlie." said Steven. Steven had only met his aunt and uncle once, when he was 8.

"I haven't seen you in so long." said Charlie, "It's just, working for a wealthy international company as Vice President, I have to go on a lot of business trips."

"I know what you mean." said Steven.

"Charlie was right, you have grown, you're just about as tall as him." said Steven's aunt, Edna.

"Thanks." said Steven.

"And you must be Steven's magical caretakers." said Charlie, shaking each Gems' hand one by one.

"Yes." said Garnet.

Steven, Greg, the Gems, and the rest of the family, then went into the church to introduce more of the family to Steven.

Steven then noticed Connie's parents talking to some other people. Steven quickly guessed that these other people were Connie's relatives.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran." said Steven.

"Oh, hello Steven." said Doug Maheswaran.

"Where's Connie?" said Steven.

"She'll be here soon, wedding tradition dictates that the groom is not allowed to see the bride prior to the ceremony." said Doug.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." said Steven.

"Let me introduce you to some of Connie's relatives." said Doug, "Only some of Connie's relatives could attend, as most of the family still lives in India."

"This is my father, Abhay Maheswaran." said Doug.

Mr. Maheswaran then pointed to a man with grey hair, looking to be in his early 80's, walking with a cane.

"Hello." said Abhay Maheswaran.

"Hello." said Steven, shaking Abhay's hand.

"And this is my mother, Karishma." said Doug, who this time pointed to a lady looking to be in her late 70's.

"Hello Karishma." said Steven, shaking her hand.

Steven was then introduced to more of Connie's relatives.

It was still around 10:00 AM, the start of the wedding ceremony wouldn't be until 3:00 PM. Until then, Steven started helping out getting everything ready for the wedding, eager for the ceremony.


	2. This Is It

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 2: This Is It

[*]

 **Evergreen Valley Church-10 Minutes Before The Ceremony**

Steven was standing in one of the sitting rows of the church, looking down at the floor. Steven was eager for the ceremony, for him to finally see Connie, wearing a wedding dress to add even more beauty to her.

Just then, Dr. Priyanka and Doug Maheswaran approached behind him.

"Hello Steven." said Doug.

"Oh, hey." said Steven.

Doug and Priyanka then sat beside of him.

"Steven, today my perspective on you will change." said Doug, "I already see you as a very kind man, but once you and Connie are married, I will no longer see you as a friend, but as our son."

"In law." said Priyanka.

"My perspective on you two will change for me as well." said Steven, "Hey, mom, dad." said Steven laughing.

"Yes?" said Doug.

"Oh, I was just getting used to calling you guys my parents."

The Maheswarans and Steven both laughed.

"Even though me and my wife's family is from India, and the main religion there is Hinduism, I feel as for this wedding to be in the Christian tradition." said Doug, "Well, I better get outside to escort Connie on the aisle, as is tradition."

"Alright, see ya dad." Steven laughed again.

It was also Steven's time to get ready. Steven then stepped up to his position.

A few minutes later, the ceremony is just about to start.

Just then, the organ pianist starts playing the prelude music, indicating that family members and other guests are arriving.

Soon, Steven and Connie's relatives all take their seats in the rows.

Because the Best Person at a wedding, who bears the two wedding rings, needs to be a person who has had a significant impact on the groom's life, before the wedding, Steven had to pick one of the Crystal Gems to be the Best Person. Steven could not decide though, so the Gems played Rock Paper Scissors for it, to which Amethyst won.

Amethyst stood beside Steven, bearing the two rings for Steven and Connie on a purple cushion.

Just then, the organist changes music to indicate that the rest of the wedding party is entering. The guests in the rows then stood up from their seats.

After the rest of the wedding party enters, Connie and her father enter together. Once Steven had saw Connie in the beautiful wedding dress, his face soon turned to a face of amazement. Watching Connie walk towards him in that beautiful white dress, Steven then thought.

" _She's so beautiful in that dress, that beautiful white dress matches her beautiful face."_

Steven then smiled, his heart beating fast, he now felt even more in love with Connie.

As Doug escorted Connie to the front, he then smiled at Steven, to which Steven smiled back. Connie and Doug then reached the front. Connie looked to Steven and smiled. Doug then takes his seat with Priyanka. Connie then hands her bouquet to the matron of honor. The wedding party standing in the rows then sit back down.

The priest then starts his speech.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men, and therefore, is not by any, to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present

now come to be joined. If there is anyone who has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke.

The Priest then said, "Steven, do you take Connie as your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." said Steven.

The Priest then turned to Connie.

"Connie, do you take Steven as your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?

"I do." said Connie.

The Priest then turned to Amethyst.

"Mrs. Best Person, the rings please." said the priest.

Amethyst then handed the two rings to the priest, who then gave one ring to Steven, and the other to Connie.

Steven then placed the bride's ring on Connie's finger, to which Connie did the same with the groom's ring.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife," said the priest, "you may now kiss the bride.

Then, Steven and Connie both kissed, their marriage official.

Pearl, Garnet, Greg, and the Maheswarans, sitting in the front row, started shedding tears of joy. Amethyst was too, who was still standing in the front.

Now both Steven and Connie felt as happy as ever, their love for each other now could not be broken.

 **Evergreen Valley Park-A Few Minutes Later**

After the ceremony, everyone who attended the wedding then went over to the Evergreen Valley Park, where there would be a big wedding meal and a wedding dance.

"Oooh! There's so much food," said Amethyst, excited as ever, "I can't wait to dig in, I wonder how the Chocolate wedding cake will look, hopefully it's really big!"

"I'm sure you won't be disappointed, Best Person." said Steven, laughing.

"Steven, I'm so proud of you." said Greg.

"We're all proud of you." said Garnet, still shedding tears.

"Thank you," said Steven, "Thank you everybody who attended!"

Steven, Connie, and others took their seats on the table.

"I'm gonna go get me some food!" said Amethyst.

"Oooh! So much food!" said a man, who walked past the table behind Amethyst. The man was in his late 20's.

"That other guy must really love food too." said Steven.

"Yes, he is one of my nephews." said Priyanka, "His name is Anand, and he loves food. He eats often and like a pig, yet he somehow stays between being fat and being thin."

Just then, Amethyst started gathering up a lot of food. Anand then stood beside her.

"Hey, save some for me, kid." said Anand.

"I am much older than you." said Amethyst.

"Sure you are, and I was in the Army." said Anand, with a sarcastic tone.

"How about you lay off and leave me to this food." said Amethyst.

"No way." said Anand.

Just then, Anand started pushing Amethyst around. The two then engaged each other in a childish slap-fight. Blindly flailing their arms around, the two fought for another minute. Just then, a few men came over to the food table with a humongous chocolate wedding cake. Amethyst and Anand stopped fighting and looked up to the giant cake, both with faces of amazement.

"It's so beautiful." said Amethyst, stars in her eyes.

"I have reached cake Nirvana!" said Anand.

"Hey Connie, lets get a piece of cake." said Steven.

"Ok." said Connie.

The two then stepped over in front of the cake, where Amethyst and Anand started slap-fighting again.

"Don't you dare take that big of a piece out of that cake, kid." said Anand to Amethyst.

"Ok you two, break it up." said Steven, trying to break up the slap-fight.

"Alright…" said Amethyst.

Steven and Connie then went back to the table with a piece of cake and the rest of their meal. After eating their meal, Steven and Connie then started eating their cake.

"Man, this is some good cake." said Steven.

"Compliments to the Beach City Bakery." said Connie, laughing.

About a half hour later, everyone started dancing for the wedding dance.

"Connie, Steven, you two should go up to the dance floor for the final song dedicated to you two." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Alright." said Steven.

"I don't know, Steven." said Connie.

"Now Connie, there's nothing to be afraid of, these are our relatives." said Steven.

"Well, alright." said Connie. Around Steven, Connie doesn't feel so anxious, what with her Social Anxiety. Connie has only danced before twice in her life, and both times was with Steven, to fuse as Stevonnie.

As Steven and Connie got on the dance floor, the song changed. The song being played was Thinking Out Loud, by Ed Sheeran, a song perfect for this type of occasion.

Steven then started dancing with Connie, twirling her.

Connie started laughing.

"This is wonderful Steven." said Connie.

"Everything's wonderful when I'm with you." said Steven.

As the song ended, Steven then kissed Connie. As they kissed, everybody in the park clapped and cheered. Connie felt happy, she didn't feel embarrassed.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-One Hour Later**

Steven, Connie, and the Gems stepped into the temple. Connie's parents were back at home with some of Connie's relatives staying for the night there too. Steven's relatives had left to go back to Empire State, and Greg dropped Steven, Connie and the Gems off, then went back to the car wash for a good night's sleep.

As Steven and Connie stepped in, they felt as tired as ever.

"Well, until we can find a house for us to live in, you can live here with me and the Gems." said Steven.

"That'd be wonderful," said Connie, "I've always loved being in this place."

"We'll need to start finding a house tomorrow," said Steven, "there isn't that many houses for sale in Beach City, so it shouldn't take that long."

"I better change." said Connie.

"Alright, I need to change too." said Steven.

It was around 10:00 at night, and Steven and Connie had changed out of their wedding outfits and were ready for bed.

"Good night you two." said Pearl.

Pearl then closed the door. In Steven's room, there were still many things from Connie's house that still need to be placed, so it was hard to navigate through the room.

As the two got into bed, Steven looked to Connie.

"I'm so happy that we're married, I've always loved you ever since we first met."

Connie then looked to Steven and smiled.

"You're so beautiful." said Steven.

Steven then had a sudden thought in his mind.

"Connie?"

"Yes Steven?" said Connie.

"Do you think we could have a baby some time soon?" said Steven.

"Lets not do that right away. Let's wait a few years before we do that." said Connie.

"Good idea." said Steven.

"Love you." said Connie.

"Love you." said Steven.

The two then kissed. Steven then turned off the lamp.

"Good night." said Steven.

 _The End..._


End file.
